A Hopeful Dream
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Parker has a dream.  This is a prologue of a longer story.
1. 1 Prologue A Hopeful Dream

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with The Pretender television series.

I thank the people who did come up with the fantastical captivating caractors.

A/N: This started out as a notebook of short stories, but with the help of my friend, lissybella,

this is what it turned into. I really hope you enjoy what is to come. Happy Reading.

**A Hopeful Dream!**

_She had been walking, out in the darkness of the night. She didn't know why she was walking, she never did that sort of thing unless she was chasing and she hadn't done that for so long. But never the less the she was, her pace slow as she breathed the chilly night air. Her path was dark and it seemed as though it was never ending. She didn't care, at the moment she felt no worries and every care she'd ever has seemed to melt away from her. It felt so good havingthe weight of her world pulled from her shoulders. She was able to let her hair down, so to speak, as she smiled and turned about in a slow circle. Her eyes locked on the star filled sky, the lights twisted and swirled making her bubble with laughter. Settling her eye's back on the path before her she placed her arm's to her side as she continued her walk. She didn't know why she felt a strong need to continue but she wasn't going to go against her first instint, it always served her well. The path ahead of her seemed to be even darker then where she was. The complete darkness of her life had always held evil beings with in its depth. The darkness ahead seemed to pull her, to becon her with a feeling of rightness. Near the edge she paused, gazing into it. Her courage faltered ever so slightly just before she stepped into it's folds. Everything seemed to melt away as if no reality existed in the black dark. Her steps were shlow and cautious as she continued her journey forward. Reaching her hands out in front of her, she felt for any object that may block her way. Just when she believed she would never find anything in front of her her fingers collided with a solid object. Stopping she placed her hands flat against what was there. She expected it to be cold and hard, instead she found it to be warm and fleshy._

_She jumped as two hands gripped her wrists, "who are you?" _

_Her words seemed to echo around her. Instead of speaking the person simply moved forward as a light errupted above them. Her eyes went wide as her jaw dropped. It was him. His brown hair was a bit longer, but the look on his face and the emotion in his eyes were the same._

_"It's you." She whispered._

_He smiled and nodded as he released her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I've always been here for you." he whispered, a sad smile playing across his lips._

_Her eyes quickly filled and spilled over with tears. "I know", she whispered._

_She had always known. He was the man she loved and though she had been taught to hate him she just couldn't stop the way her heart fluttered or skipped a beat when he was near. She needed answers, answers only the evil beings held._

_"When can we be free?" she asked whistfully._

_Locking eyes with her he carefully wiped her tears away. "Soon." he whispered just before he leaned down kissing her gently. Pulling back he frowned. "But I have to go now and you need to wake up!"_

With his final words she jerked awake. She was in her home with him no where in the immediate vacinity. Pulling her fingers through her dark brown hair she sat upright and cursed gently. "Jarod." She finally breathed. Shaking her dream off she stood to get ready for work. If the Infamous Ice Queen, Miss Parker didn't show at The Center then the small scared child that lurked just beneath her fascade would never get the answers she had sought after for so long.

The deception had to continue,

Just for a short time more.

Just until she held the answers.

FIN


	2. 2 High Heel

Part 1

**High Heels and Designer Straight Jackets**

Her feet were killing her in the four inch heels she had chose to accompany her leather mini skirt and black tanktop. She had shed her leather jacket once she had hit the late summer Georgia heat. At the moment it was peaking at around 102 F. Pausing her steps a moment she swiped her hand acrossed her sweat covered forehead before she took a long drink of her not so cold bottled water. With a frusterated sigh she looked to the large farmer who Jarod had left for her to follow. "Look...Cledus. Just how much longer are we going to be in this heat?" She asked in a tight voice.

The man turned to her and smiled a nearly toothless, crooked grin. "Why, I wouldn't think you'd be all that warm in that miss." he drawled as his eyes ran over her body. When he noticed her face and the evil look she was giving him, his smile dropped and he pointed ahead of them, "Just up ta that there next set of buildings." he responded.

She groaned and tilted her head back "Don't you have a pick up or something?" she asked. They had been walking for nearly an hour and she was tired, hot and very angry.

The smile reappeared on the mans face, "Well, all I gots is my tractor." When she gave him a dirty look he shrugged, "But I need some sparkplugs for her and I was figuring on getting some while I was in town." he explained.

Making a disgusted noise she surged forward "Of course!" she spat as she passed him.

He spotted her coming even before she could have even begun to know anyone was watching. She had on her traditional tight clothes and pointy heels. When she turned to look behind her he spotted her silver Smith and Weston in its tan case tucked in the back waist band of her skirt. He smiled to himself as he watched her walk closer and closer. It had been nearly five months since the Isle and he now had a plan to let her know just how crazy she was to stay at The Center when she had had the chance to get away. With a sigh he turned away from the window and prepared himself. He had made sure that by the time she got to him she would be disarmed. Then he would have her right he wanted her...and he knew it was going to hurt.

As they made it to the building the man opened the door and motioned for her to enter first, at first she thought he was being a gentleman. That is until she felt her gun yanked from its place. As soon as she was able to turn the farm boy already had thegun removed from its sleve, cocked and pointed to her chest. "Now I wouldn't want to make a mess of a pretty little thing like you so why don't you turn around and make your way in." he dead panned. His eyes cold.

Parker hissed out her held breath and ran her eyes down him before she slowly turned and continued to make her way into the builder. It looked like an office of some sort with a waiting room. At the end was a door, she paused and glanced back to the man. He simply nodded to the door, silently telling her to continue. Reaching out she took ahold of the knob and turned it and pushing the door open. There was a desk in th eroom and behind it, setting in the chair with a smug smile was Jarod. "Great!" she nearly shouted, "What are you planning this time? You gonna lock me in a hick jail?" When he didn't respond she growled, "Lyle's already done that one."

With this Jarod chuckled, " You over think thing's Parker." Motioning to a chair infornt of the desk he sighed, "I bet your feet are killing you, what are those stillettos?" he asked.

With only a sneer she moved forward and dropped into the chair, " Who are you this week?" she asked half heartedly, "Froid?"

"I'm a doctor, and you need a check up." he said playfully, a twinkle gleaming in his brown eyes.

Standing quickly Parker's eyes widened, "What!?" Have you gone perverted on us?" she asked in shock.

Jarod laughed as she stood, " You can leave now Jimmy." he said to the man. He watched as he backed out and closed the door behind himself. He then turned his attention to Parker, "I'm not being a body doctor Parker! I'm more interested in the mind."

Parker's eyes narrowed, "There is nothing wrong with my mind, if anything you're the crazy one just trying to drive me nuts!" she rambled.

Jarod locked eyes as he made his way to her, " Nothing wrong with your mind, your still at The Center, you're under Raines' thumb and Lyle, don't even get me started on that brother of yours!" he nearly yelled. Taking ahold of her arms he suddenly kissed her. He had known she wouldn't pull away but he hadn't expected her to melt into him. He couldn't let this sway his plan. Pulling back he slid a needle into her arm, and mistakenly didn't duck as she nailed him with a left hook in the side of his jaw.

After her initial hit she moved forward, "Just because I don't have my gun doesn't mean I can't beat you!" She hit him a couple more times before she staggered back and swayed from side to side. "What the hell was that?" she hissed groggily.

Jarod grinned as he moved to the other side of the room, "Oh, just a slight sedative, enough to make your head fuzzy for about a half a day." he paused and lifted something form the floor. Then he looked back to her, "Oh and some truth serum."

Stumbling back again she tripped and fell to the floor. "What are you doing?" she asked helplessly.

Jarod sighed as he moved closer to her, "I'm not going to do anything! You see, I'm going to let you sit by yourself speaking nothing but the truth, then we'll see if you can tell anyone that your life is not crazy!" With that he leaned down and began to place a straight jacket on her, when she moaned he smiled again. "Don't worry Parker, Its Prada! I had it made just for you!" With that he winked to her.

FIN


	3. 3 Buisness Suite

**Business Suits and Blood**

Waking she winced and groped her head, it pounded like she had spent a night doing nothing but drinking snifters full of scotch. Sitting up she groaned and squinted at the light shining in the windows. Once she was able to open her eyes completely she noticed she was in her bedroom, "Damnit, Jarod!" She cursed as she slowly slid from her bed. She remembered what he had done to her and she remembered all the truthes she had admitted aloud. She had never truely realized that after her mother had died the only good memories she had were with Jarod and Sydney. Her family, the ones she clung to for structure in her life had given her nothing but pain and agony. They had skipped no chance to harm her if not physically then mentally.

Standing she made her way to her bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went. Turning the water on she ler it run until steam rolled out. Stepping in she let the water hit her face as she continued to think everything over.

When she finally stepped from the shower she wrapped her thick robe around herself tying her belt. As she exited the bathroom, she sniffled and blotted her bloodshot eyes with a sleeve. She had finally realized that she had had enough of the Center, enough of thier hold on her and her ability to live the life she deserved and so many others. Opening her closet she pulled out her best black suit and a bullet proof vest from the back. Turning she dressed the did her hair and make up as if it were a normal day. After placing her normal gun in her back waist band she strapped another to the inside of her left leg and strapped one on her side where it was covered by her jacket. This would be her last day at the Center and she was going to go out with a bang!

Entering the center she kept her demeaner cold, her Ice Queen mode slipping into place naturally. The guard didn't even give her a second look as she passed him and proceeded up the stairs to the elevator bank. Pressing the up button she had onlyyy to wait a moment before the doors opened and she stepped in pressing her desired floor number and again she waited as the lift surged into motion. Stepping out when the doors opened, she made her way through the Center lobby to yet another bank of elevators. Pressing the button she waited again. This time she went down and exited making her way through the dark halls until she made it to Sydney's work area. Sydney and Broots were in the office hovered over the computer. She came up behind them, "It's time to go." she hissed lightly.

Broots jumped and turned his head nearly colliding with hers. "Miss Parker!" he exclaimed in suprise.

"Be quiet, you moron," she hissed, "I may not be Florence Nightengale, but I can make more of a dent in the higher anarchy then my mother did. You two need to get out of here before the shit hits the fan." she paused as she looked between the two men. "And take Angelo." With that she straightened and made her way to the door, "NOW!" was the last thing she said before she disappeared up the stairs.

Broots looked to Sydney and blinked a few times, "What-t d-do you t-think she is g-going to do?" he asked.

Sydney shook his head and sighed, "I don't know Broots, but I advise we get out of here." he responded as he opened his desk drawer removing a small box before he moved to his brief case. Just then his phone rang, he quickly picked it up, "This is Sydney." he answered.

"How is our Miss Parker this morning? I can't seem to reach her." came Jarod's bright curious voice.

"I don't know what's going on Jarod, but she just instructed Broots and I to take Angelo and get out." explained Sydney quickly. "I think she's going to do something drastic that may get her killed."

"Tell Broots not to worry about Debbie, I'm close. I'll get her and you guys can meet us at the park about 45 miles south of the Center. I'll make sure you all get out safe." came Jarod's quick reply before the line was cut.

Standing outside her fathers old office she took a deep calming breath as she drew her silver Smith and Weston and a black 35 from under her jacket. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door. To the pleasure of everything that was ever good she seen they were all there, Lyle, Raines and Matumbo with two of his lower men. Willie was nearest to the door and he began to pull his gun. Quickly, without even a blink she turned and pulled the trigger taking him out with one shot to the head. His body dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. With an easy almost flowing movement she turned, shooting Mutumbo's lackey before she took him out. Turning to her brother, who was in the process of lining her up in his cross hairs. With a cold look she pulled her trigger, shooting his right hand, making him unable to shoot a gun. Then turning her gaze to Raines she pointed her gun to his oxygen tank, "Wheeze wrong and I end this now." she growled.

Raines took a deep breath, "What is this about?" he wheezed in question.

Her eyes went whispy for a moment before she clenched her teeth, "Don't give me that shit!" she hissed through her teeth. "I want answers, I want them all and you have them!"

Off to her side she noticed Lyle stand and she pointed one of the guns towards him, "Sit back down, you'll have to wait your turn!" she hissed and he sank back into his seat.

She turned back to Raines, "Am I really a pretender?" she hissed. Raines just stared at her, "Answer me!" she demanded as she shot his upper arm.

Raines cried out in pain before he looked back to her, "Yes." he wheezed simply.

Parker took a deep breath, " Why are you my father yet my mother was married to...your brother?" she asked.

"The Parker line must be strong, he was unable to produce a heir." Dead panned Raines.

"Why did you kill her?" she asked quietly as her eyes searched his face. Raines just glared at her and remained quiet. With a swift movement she shot him in his right thigh, "Why?!" she shouted.

"She had served her purpose. She was no longer needed." he finally answered in struggled gasps.

At this she ground her teeth. At the moment she wanted to shoot him in the head and be done with it but she needed to know more. "And Jarod?" she asked, "Who is he really?" she demanded.

Raines stared at her for a moment before he took a ragged breath:Weiss, Jarod Weiss." he answered simply.

"And his parents?" she asked, "His mother?" She tightened her grip on her gun as her hands began to sweat with anticipation.

"No." wheezed Raines simply.

Sydney and Broots had made it through the lobby and were nearly out the doors with a very skittish Angelo between them. Just as they passed the guard, Raines personal hit man, Gaur, stepped around a corner. Making them stop in thier tracks. "Where do you two think your going? And with Center property?" he asked as he pointed to Angelo, pointing his gun at Sydney.

Sydney smiled brightly, "Hello Gaur, we're just taking Angelo for a walk." he answered as cheerfully as he could. Gaur made a confused face and let his arm go abit slack. Sydney took his chance with in the blink of an eye. He drew his gun and shot Gaur in the chest five times. As he hit the floor Sydney pulled Angelo forward, "Let's get out of here!"

Broots looked down at the body as they passed it, "No arguements here." he mumbled.

Parker rose and eyebrow as she sneered at Raines, "No?" she asked, "No, you don't know or no, you're not going to tell me?" Raines didn't answer so she shot his other leg. "Answer me!" she demanded.

"You already know." he wheezed. Looking at her as thought it were obivious.

"I know they're names! Now where are they?!"she demanded, taking a step closer. He would not go to his grave holding Jarod's secrets. "Where is Margret? Where is his mother?" she hissed.

Raines swallowed hard, "Calgery Park in Portland, Oregan." he answered.

She mulled the information over in her head for a moment before she looked to Lyle, standing there, her emotions running high she felt all her rage toward him emerge and her grip tightened on the trigger of the gun pointed toward him, "And you!" she hissed. "The only brother I have is Ethan!" With that she pulled the trigger, shooting him first in the groin then the neck. She then turned back to Raines and sneered at him, her eyes cold. "You have now served your purpose and are now expandable." With that she pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. There would be no bringing him back this time.

Just then the office door opened and she pointed her guns as she spun. Sam held his hands up. "Its me, Miss Parker." he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, unable to completely trust anyone.

Sam put his hands down, "Your father hired me to protect you." he explained. "I'm doing my job. Now we've got to get you out of here! The place looks empty."

Parker debated for only a moment before she nodded and followed Sam out the door. He had been right, the place seemed empty. As they made way down the halls to the elevator. A few sweepers appeared around a corner. They efficiantly took them out quickly. Then made thier way into the elevator. Turning to Sam, Parker smiled lightly. "Thank you, Sam." she said.

Sam smiled sadly. "Just doing my job." He took a breath and sighed as he reloaded his gun. "They will be waiting for us, lots of them." he stopped his movement and locked his eyes with hers. "Listen to me. When you see a path out, you don't hesitate. You take it!" he demanded.

At first Parker wanted to argue that he should get out too but stopped. She just couldn't do it, she knew he would tell her no, so she only nodded.

When the doors opened there was no one so they carefully walked out. Down the stairs is where they waited, at least fifty of them. In the blink of an eye the fire frenzy began. They took them down left and right, Parker taking several hits to the chest while Sam took to the arm as well. For a moment, she feared she wouldn't make it out of there grasp alive, they seemed to have her pinned. Then she saw it, a clear area where she could make it to the front door. Without a second thought she bolted to the door. She continued to fire as she made her way. Then she made it, the door pressed open easily and she ran outside. Hurrying through the parking lot she looked about franticly, she didn't see her car.

A medium blue car sped up and screeched to a stop infront of her. "Get in!" cried a male voice.

Looking into the window she smiled, it was Jarod, here to save her. With easy movements, she opened the door and got in as Jarod sped away. Looking over to him she scanned his face. He hadn't changed since the Isle and that made her glad. "I know where your mother is." she said simply.

Jarod grinned, "Really?! How?" he asked trying to watch her and drive at the same time.

Parker smiled to herself and yet cringed at the thought, "You don't want to know. I'll tell you later." she responded, "So, what are we doing now?" she asked as she looked out the windshield.

Jarod chuckled and accellerated, "What I do best Parker...disappear."

FIN


End file.
